


【ME】Summertime Madness

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 花朵收养了小马
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	【ME】Summertime Madness

十六岁的时候，Mark第一次意识到，他对自己的养父怀抱某种不可告人的欲望。  
  
那是一个平常的周日下午，Mark照例前往他所在的高中击剑社团练习，准备参加两个月后的全国高中联赛。但训练开始没多久，教练就被家中的急事叫走了，宣布今天就此解散。Mark没兴趣和自己那些头脑简单的同学们出去闲逛，他独自回了家，打算玩一会儿Xbox。  
  
Mark居住在一栋复式公寓中，他的房间是一处套间，外侧是书房，里面是卧室。在寸土寸金的曼哈顿，能负担得起这样一栋称得上奢侈的住所，都是因为Mark有一个善于理财，而且资产惊人的养父。  
  
说是养父，他也只比Mark大十岁——Mark也从未用“父亲”这个词称呼过他。一直以来，Mark都只叫他“Wardo”。  
  
他叫EduardoSaverin。  
  
Mark第一次见到他，就是在福利院的对外开放日上。Mark一向厌恶这样的场合，那些比他小得多的孩子们纷纷藏住眼神里的算计和渴望，伪装成纯洁无辜的人间天使，在有意向收养他们的大人脚边打转，就差摇着尾巴咬住他们的裤脚，乞求他们像收留流浪狗那样把自己带回家饲养。  
  
Mark不屑与他们为伍，而且，他的年龄也比那些孩子们大得多——那时候的Mark已经十三岁了，来到福利院整整七年。他的孤僻与不合群几乎成了福利院里的传说，而他的刻薄与冷漠也让想接触他的外人望而却步。随着年龄越来越大，度过了童年期的Mark俨然不会再得到社会人士的青睐。比他年龄更小、却又在他这里吃过亏的那些孩子们在背后恶毒地议论他，嘲讽他会在福利院待到十八岁，然后被扫地出门。  
  
在Mark眼中，对外开放日就像一个集市。福利院的孩子们主动献身成为货架上的商品，由着旁人挑挑拣拣。Mark躲在大房间的角落里，那里有一扇飘窗，他躲在窗帘后，坐在飘窗上，晃着脚翻看着膝头上的书。  
  
Mark看过福利院的所有书。阅读是他高傲而孤独的生命中唯一的慰藉。也只有阅读，能让他触碰到外部的世界：福利院内的教育无趣极了，是一种衍生的对潜在领养人的讨好，潜移默化地把所有孩子们训练成流水线上的货物，好以合理的价格对外出售。Mark厌恶这里的一切，但又不肯屈尊向外人低头求助，获取他们的怜悯。  
  
他躲在窗帘后的一方天地里，专心致志地沉浸在自己的世界中。外界的一切，他都充耳不闻。  
  
在这里，时间的流速可快可慢，永远可以是一瞬，也可以是无尽。  
  
然后，Mark听到一个声音。  
  
“嗨，我可以坐在这里吗？”  
  
Mark抬起脸，在阳光下眯起眼睛。  
  
来人穿着一身妥帖的西装，站在窗前对Mark微笑着。他很高挑，容貌惊人地漂亮，棕色的头发和眼睛像是焦糖，整个人都在太阳下闪闪发光。  
  
“请便。”Mark说，装作无所谓地向旁边挪了挪。  
  
他从未允许别人进入自己的领地：这个年轻人是第一个。  
  
Mark不动声色地把书翻过了一页，眼前的字符变成漂浮的蚂蚁，他一个字都没看进去。  
  
他感到对方近在咫尺的体温，空气中还有似有若无的香水气味，让他头晕脑胀。  
  
男人有一搭没一搭地向Mark搭话，Mark心不在焉地应和了两句，开始后悔自己让对方坐在身边的决定。  
  
无趣，一切都无趣透顶。  
  
然后男人笑着对他说：“这里很无聊对不对？我们一起逃走吧。”  
  
Mark惊讶地抬起头。他在对方的眼睛里看到自己，一个倔强又寂寞的小孩的倒影。  
  
那一刻，时间停止流转，就在这刹那间凝固。Mark点了点头，他轻声说“好”，由着那个年轻男人拉着自己的手走入庭院中。  
  
Mark这才发现，原来今天的太阳是金色的。  
  
两天之后，Mark在领养协议上签了字。他的名字写在“EduardoSaverin”的下方。  
  
Eduardo开着一辆气派的跑车来接他。当他把Mark小小的行李箱放进后备箱的时候，Mark感到一墙之隔背后，那些嘲笑过他的孩子们艳羡的目光。  
  
这一刻，Mark不可避免地感受到了报复得逞似的快感。  
  
他跟着Eduardo离开了福利院，开始了对外面世界的探险。  
  
Eduardo是个绝无仅有的完美监护人。他允许Mark保留原有的姓氏做纪念，也不在乎Mark放肆地叫他“华多”。他对Mark很大方，在发现Mark对计算机有天赋和兴趣后立刻为他买了最高配置的新款，送他去学击剑、拉丁文和游泳。他尊重Mark的与众不同，纵容Mark展露锋芒，欣赏Mark独一无二的天才。他温柔、耐心，愿意付出陪伴与倾听，同时还慷慨大方，倾尽所有地付出了时间与金钱花费在Mark身上。  
  
如果Mark真的是他的孩子，那他一定会同意Eduardo是世界上最好的父亲。  
  
但Mark并不是。他与Eduardo只是萍水相逢的陌生人，因为奇妙的际遇相识，又因为难解的引力而互相选择了彼此。Mark从未言明，但他对Eduardo的依恋与日俱增，在亲密的相处中，他享受着Eduardo的全部注意力。  
  
而在那个十六岁的下午，从来都聪明得能在别人走出五步时就已经走出了一百步的Mark，终于意识到自己在情感上有着怎样的迟钝和延误。  
  
他爱上了Eduardo。不是那种嗷嗷待哺式的幼辈对于长辈的依赖和崇敬，而是基于生理反应与心理渴望的肉欲、爱恋和痴迷。  
  
那个下午，Mark在自己房间的书房里打游戏。他的书房配套齐全——Eduardo很舍得给他花钱，他以一种近乎溺爱的方式包容Mark。Mark讨厌环绕音响的动静，于是找来了耳机戴在头上。  
  
他打得兴起，没留意到Eduardo回来了。  
  
Eduardo同样不知道Mark在家。这个时间段，应该是Mark在击剑场上挥汗如雨的时候。  
  
游戏转场的时候，Mark突然听到了某声奇怪的动静，是一声很轻的、若有若无的喘息。  
  
只有一个音节，“啊”。  
  
Mark警觉地摘下耳机。书房里安静极了，夏风不知何时也已经止住了，就连白色的纱帘都不再舞动。四下静谧，电视屏幕中的小人还在原地待命着，音乐低低地从Mark手中的耳机里传出来。  
  
难道是幻觉？Mark想。可是他刚刚明明听到华多……  
  
紧接着，同样的声音又再次断断续续地传来。  
  
“啊……Georgia，慢点……嗯……”  
  
……是华多。  
  
他好像在哭，声音只有细细弱弱的一缕，若有似无地溜进门缝，萦绕在Mark耳边。  
  
但是在这带着哭腔的呻吟中，又夹杂着另一种味道的东西，像是落入苦咖啡里的蜜糖，带着让人难以忽视的甜味。  
  
他确实在哭泣，但痛苦中又掺杂着欢愉。混在泣音中的细微喘息，像一根小小的羽毛，轻轻地撩拨在Mark心弦上。  
  
Xbox的手柄悄无声息地从Mark身上滑落，他浑然不觉。Mark从地板上站起来，差点被耳机线绊了一跤。  
  
寂静的午后，尚还刺眼的阳光透过窗帘，在光滑的木质地板上投下光斑。Mark像被牵引着的木偶，而Eduardo的声音，就是控制他肢体的那根丝线。  
  
Mark头脑发昏，他觉得自己脑子里嗡嗡的，热血好像全都涌到了太阳穴上。他的呼吸在不自觉地加重，踩出去的脚步却是轻飘飘的，像是踩在云上。  
  
“轻、轻点……Georgia……你太深了……嗯……”  
  
Eduardo的声音还在断断续续地传来。Mark的心咚咚跳着，声音大得像是在擂鼓，Mark毫不怀疑，它随时都能蹦出自己的胸腔。  
  
声音是从华多房间里传出来的，与Mark的书房只有一墙之隔。  
  
Mark头昏脑涨，但他的脚步却轻盈地像一只猫咪。木质地板在他的脚掌下没有发出任何动静，Mark来到Eduardo房门外，门板没有上锁，甚至还打开了细细的一条缝。  
  
偷窥是不对的，Mark想。Eduardo是个道德感很高的人，虽然Mark的天性难以被世俗驯服，但Eduardo还是用上流社会的绅士标准要求Mark，希望他做一个公正气派、礼节有度的人。  
  
Mark对于Eduardo的要求总是很顺从，但并不代表他就不叛逆——他现在十六岁，正是最肆无忌惮的年纪。  
  
于是，他悄无声息来到Eduardo房门外，把一只眼睛贴上那条狭窄的、仿佛特地为他而留的缝隙。  
  
华多在干什么？Mark想，他在和Georgia做爱吗？  
  
Mark知道Eduardo的取向，他也见过Georgia  
  
两次。这个男人正在和Eduardo交往，他也是南美裔，有着健康的肤色和强壮的体魄。但Mark并不喜欢他，他的出现，总是能引发Mark强烈的排斥和反感。  
  
Mark就像一只还未成年的幼狮，已经有了自己的领地意识，却没有自我保护和抵御外人的能力，面对外来者的侵入，他毫无反抗之力，这让Mark异常地焦躁。  
  
Georgia也许会和Eduardo在一起。他们会结婚，一起住在这栋房子里，把Mark变成一个彻头彻尾的外人。这份想象，让Mark既愤懑不安，又妒火中烧。  
  
在种种复杂感情的驱使下，他来到这扇门前，就像潘多拉终究还是经受不住诱惑，打开了被施加魔法的盒子。  
  
而Mark隔着一道小小的门缝窥见的一切，比他带着一点恶意想象出的场景还要出格一百倍。  
  
Eduardo，他的养父，他的法定监护人——此刻正背对着Mark的方向，赤身裸体地骑坐在另一个一丝不挂的男人身上。  
  
卧室里只拉了一层纱帘，整个房间都笼罩在影影绰绰的朦胧光晕中。Eduardo的身上密布着蜂蜜色泽的汗水，他仰着脖颈，轻轻地喘息着。  
  
他沦陷在情欲中，整个人都美得出奇，像是一尊活过来的美神雕像，又像是一位误入人间的天使，被七情六欲染上旖旎的色彩。  
  
他就像一个定点，一个永恒不变的坐标，在刹那间吸引了Mark全部的注意力。Mark的视野在这个瞬间坍缩为一点，全部聚焦在Eduardo身上。  
  
在那张大床上，他正在和另一个男人翻云覆雨。  
  
而Mark透过这一扇窄窄的门缝，像个窃贼一样偷看着这一切。他被眼前所见的一切冲击到目瞪口呆，却又觉得醍醐灌顶，像是一个庸庸碌碌的凡人，终于在朝圣的终点得以窥见天堂之景。  
  
有那么片刻时间，Mark连呼吸都忘了。那些原本在他脑子里奔流的热血似乎停止了涌动，就连他的心脏好像也不再跳了。  
  
Wardo。Mark脑海中不断盘旋着这个名字，原来他是这么……  
  
世俗的词汇好像全都失去了意义，Mark在这个时候失去了所有遣词造句的能力，为目前看到的一切而词穷。他唯有睁大眼睛，贪婪焦灼地凝视着房间里的一切。  
  
Eduardo的脊背漂亮地舒展着，他的腰肢惊人地纤细，没有了衣料的包裹，它盈盈不堪一握；而他的臀丘又格外地饱满，沉甸甸地压在另一个男人的胯骨上。从隐秘的阴影中投射出一点晶莹的闪光：他的股间湿淋淋的，Georgia在操他，把Eduardo插到流水。  
  
正在颠鸾倒凤的两个人喘息都很重，而Georgia的所作所为，显然也称不上怜香惜玉的典范：他的两只大手握住Eduardo摆动着的纤腰，轻轻巧巧地把身上的青年提起来。  
  
他那狰狞的阴茎从Eduardo屁股中被拔出的时候，发出了响亮的“啵”的一声。Eduardo小声地惊呼了一下，Georgia不依不饶地把住Eduardo身后那两个内凹的腰窝，把人重新按下去。  
  
“啊！”Eduardo发出一声哭喘，“Geo……你……太深了……”  
  
房间里光线昏黄，Mark贪婪地向里张望着，恨不得把自己嵌进门缝中。  
  
Eduardo操起来是什么滋味？Mark心烦意乱地想着。背对的姿势让Mark看不到他的表情，但他已经在想象中补全了那部分：此时此刻的Eduardo，一定有着微微蹙起的眉头，含着泪水的眼睛，和呼出灼热气息的鲜红嘴唇。  
  
而Eduardo脸上的表情，也应该是迷乱而淫荡的，却又带着被抛上极乐高潮的茫然。  
  
Mark意识到自己的呼吸不自觉变得又沉又重。他的胸腔里像是在烧着一把名为嫉妒的烈火：他痛恨Eduardo身下的男人，但他更痛恨那个人不是自己。  
  
房间里的大床上，激烈的性爱还在继续着。Eduardo喘得很厉害，他全身都透着沉迷欲海的粉红色，有些吃力地坐在Georgia身上起伏着，用细细的、甜腻到能拉出糖丝的声音哭求对方轻一点、慢一点。  
  
但Mark知道，没有一个男人会因为这样的求饶而心软的——因为偷听到这一切的Mark，比刚才更硬了。  
  
是的，Mark勃起了。他窥探着养父与别人做爱的私密，在难以描述的心情中硬得飞快。  
  
这不道德，这有悖伦理，但Mark他妈的不在乎——此时此刻，Eduardo诱人的胴体，他带着哭腔的呻吟喘息，他在另一个男人身上起伏扭动的样子，彻底点燃了Mark心中蛰伏的欲望之火。  
  
他应该是属于我的。Mark咬牙切齿地想。  
  
能给予他这样独一无二快乐的人应该是我，能目睹他沉湎欲望表情的人也应该是我——在十六岁的Mark身上，这些意识毫无预兆地觉醒了。他偷看着Eduardo与别人做爱的情景，像是一头从长眠中被唤醒的野兽那样焦渴又饥饿。  
  
“Geo……轻，轻点……”Eduardo还在求饶，他好像永远不明白，他巧克力一样的声音只会给一切起到反效果。  
  
Georgia的下手确实很重，Mark已经看到了Eduardo后腰上被捏出的青色手印——可是谁不想在这具身体上留下标记呢？换做Mark，也许会Eduardo锁在身边，让他的世界里全部只有自己。  
  
“嘘，Eddie，”Georgia低沉地回答他，“你叫得太大声了，简直像个街边的便宜婊子。”  
  
“不……不许这样说我……”Eduardo哽咽着说，他抬起手捂住脸，发出细弱的柔软喘息。  
  
躺在床上的Georgia坐了起来，随着他的动作，Eduardo难耐地呻吟起来。  
  
“好深……”他喃喃地说。  
  
Georgia拉开Eduardo的手，他的手掌覆住Eduardo的后脑，Mark看到他的手指纠缠着Eduardo潮湿的柔软发丝。  
  
他们在接吻，Eduardo屁股里还夹着那个男人的阴茎，他依偎在Georgia怀里，柔软甜美得像一块正在融化的棉花糖。  
  
在甜蜜的亲吻和淫靡的肉体触碰声中，还夹杂着低低的、情人间的絮语。  
  
Mark不想再看下去了。Eduardo搂着对方的脖子、顺从而娇美地低眉敛目的样子，让Mark觉得十分刺眼。  
  
Mark觉得站在门外的自己，已经被一把看不见的火燃烧殆尽了。  
  
他像来时那样，悄无声息地退回了自己的房间。书房里的门被关上以后，那些丝丝缕缕、撩人心尖的暧昧声音也断绝了。  
  
电视屏幕上的游戏小人还停留在Mark离开时的关卡，Mark无视了自己的Xbox，直接走进卧室，浑浑噩噩地倒在床上。  
  
Wardo。他想着这个名字，想着自己方才看到的一切，把滚烫的手伸进自己变得紧绷的短裤里。  
  
他的阴茎炙热而滚烫，带着不容忽视的硬度个力道，沉沉地压在Mark掌心。  
  
在这个平静而又不同寻常的夏日午后，Mark第一次为自己手淫。他喘着气，脑海中肖想着自己养父的身体：那修长的脖颈，纤细的腰肢，让人移不开眼睛的一对腰窝，还有那浑圆饱满，存在感十足的臀部。在光滑细腻的肌肤上，游走着象征情潮汹涌的汗珠。  
  
但享受这一切的是另一个男人。他可以堂而皇之亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇，动作粗鲁地操干着华尔街最高不可攀的玫瑰。  
  
Mark咬着嘴唇，嫉恨和渴望让他双眼通红。他动作粗鲁，毫无章法地揉搓着自己的阴茎，像是虐待自己的身体那样，发泄着找不到出口的旺盛情欲。  
  
在灵魂穿越到Georgia的肉体、把Eduardo操到哭的想象中，Mark粗喘着射了出来。从正值少年的身体中涌出浓烈的精液，打湿了Mark的手心。  
  
Mark仰面躺在床上，平复着自己剧烈的呼吸。他的身体因为前所未有的释放而满足且疲倦，但在心底深处，却又酝酿着难以忽视的空虚。  
  
Mark草草拽了两张纸巾，擦拭自己一塌糊涂的手心。他的全身都因为新生的情欲而发烫，Eduardo骑在另一个男人身上起伏的样子，就像烙印在了Mark的视网膜上，怎样都无法挥去。  
  
Mark把潮湿的纸团隔空扔进垃圾桶里。  
  
没有关系，Mark咬着嘴唇想，他总有一天会属于我的。  
  
*  
  
Eduardo满面潮红，顺从地躺在Mark身下，他一丝不挂，长得过分的两条腿藤蔓似的缠绕在Mark腰上。他甜蜜而急促地喘息着，含着水汽的棕色眼睛像是两汪浓稠的焦糖。  
  
Mark紧紧地盯着他，视线贪婪地舔舐过Eduardo的每一寸肌肤，他的双手在对方身上游走，滑腻温热的肌肤令人爱不释手。Eduardo身上很热，他的体温因着情欲而升高，他使用的香水味道也因此变了质，变得更加温暖而迷人。  
  
Mark趴在Eduardo颈窝里，不停地嗅闻着他身上的香气。他的手在Eduardo身上一刻不停地摩挲，爱抚那两颗挺立的红樱和劲瘦的腰线。  
  
Eduardo腻人地呻吟着，用胳膊搂住Mark的脖子，他像只矜贵又亲人的猫咪那样黏上来，湿热的呼吸喷洒在Mark耳畔。  
  
“操我呀……Mark……”他用那种软绵绵的嗓音催促着，像是在礁石上唱着歌曲蛊惑过路水手的塞壬。  
  
Mark发狠地吻住他，他的手指插入Eduardo被汗水浸得潮湿的棕发间，用唇舌品尝Eduardo口腔中的甜蜜和芬芳。他用另一只手抚摸身下的人丰润的大腿，急切地探入那处幽秘的穴口，在一刻不停的水声和亲吻声中搅动着手指。  
  
“Wardo，”Mark喘着气，把炙热的嘴唇贴在对方的额上，“说你爱我。”  
  
他已经拔出了手指，蓄势待发的阴茎膨胀成粗鲁巨大的一根，顶在Eduardo的腿心，等待着一冲而入。  
  
这一切本来该是十分美好的：温柔的恋人和火辣的性爱，这二者能抚平世间一切负面悲观的情绪。可是当Mark搂紧Eduardo的时候，他却仍然能感觉到自己内心的烦乱。  
  
“我爱你。”Eduardo柔顺地说。他回抱住Mark，手臂攀附在Mark肩背上，眼睛里柔情似水。  
  
“你只属于我。”Mark沉下腰，让自己的阴茎顶入Eduardo足够温软紧致的身体，“你不会找别人，你只需要我。”  
  
他蛮横而且毫无章法地挺动起来，泄愤似的用粗壮的茎体来回刺入粉嫩敏感的肉洞。那里咬得很紧，抽插间黏连的水声一刻不停。  
  
Eduardo双眼涣散着，在他狂风暴雨般的频率中发出低哑又撩人的喘息。他是那样的柔情似水，以至于这一切显得越发不真实。Mark不安地抱紧他，不停亲吻着Eduardo的嘴唇。  
  
“我爱你，Wardo。”他说。  
  
*  
  
Mark大汗淋漓地从梦中醒来。他的意识还有些混沌，但是睡裤中湿漉漉的粘稠感觉实在令人不舒服，Mark烦躁到睡意全无，他摸出手机看了一眼，现在还是清晨时分。  
  
纽约的冬天漫长又严寒，现在还没有天亮的迹象，窗外漆黑如夜。Mark掀开被子坐起来，他摸索着脱下脏了的裤子扔到床下，找出了干净的内裤换上。  
  
他又做梦了。  
  
做了关于他养父的春梦——在梦里，Mark操干着花钱花心思尽心尽力培养他的养父Eduardo，逼迫Eduardo承认他爱自己，他会永远属于自己。  
  
可是梦终归是梦。一觉睡醒，美梦也了无痕迹。  
  
无法再度进入睡眠的Mark推开窗户，让夜风灌进自己的屋子，让他发烫的头脑和情欲得以冷静。  
  
他从书桌上摸了一根烟：这根烟是白色的细长香烟，而且已经用过了一半，能闻到烟草的味道里夹杂着薄荷的清淡气味，不是很浓烈呛人。  
  
这是Eduardo剩下的半根烟。  
  
Eduardo当然会抽烟。他是南美人，血液里都流淌着咖啡、烟草和糖。不过他对抽烟并不上瘾，只是偶尔会抽一根，缓解疲惫和压力。  
  
他抽烟的样子很性感，又带着难得一见的脆弱和茫然，像是在沉重心事中蹙眉沉思。Mark白天看到他抽烟，Eduardo坐在沙发上，修长白皙的手上戴着名表和戒指，衬衫卷起两匝，指间夹着一根瘦长的白烟。他吐出一口气，那袅袅的烟雾就轻飘飘地腾起来，他的脸被笼罩在烟雾之后，隐约露出大半轮廓，反而更加引人遐想。  
  
他坐在云雾缭绕中，明明身在尘世，又缥缈得像个精灵。  
  
Mark看得呆住了，连眼睛都忘了眨。  
  
Eduardo又深深吸了一口，慢慢地吐出烟雾，才把剩下的半截烟摁灭在烟灰缸里。  
  
“抱歉，”他笑着对Mark说，“我不该在你面前抽烟的。”  
  
Mark倒是无所谓。他觉得Eduardo抽烟很漂亮，但也赞同他少抽点。他们聊了点别的，Eduardo被工作电话叫走了，Mark鬼使神差地拿起那根剩下半截的烟，塞到了自己口袋里。  
  
在孤枕难眠的深夜，Mark又把它拿了出来。他拿出打火机把它点燃，在烟雾升腾起来的时候，把它塞进唇齿中吸了一口。  
  
他想着Eduardo抽烟时的样子，想着自己养父丰润的嘴唇，幻想自己在和Eduardo接吻。  
  
他会在Eduardo唇齿间尝到薄荷与烟草的味道。  
  
烟草的味道还是太奇怪了，Mark呛住了，他大声地咳嗽起来，还带着火星的烟也从他手里滑落，掉进了曼哈顿的夜空里。  
  
Mark懊恼地低头向下看。  
  
即使是世界之都纽约，此刻也沉寂下来陷入了酣眠。那点火星很快隐没在黑夜里，再也看不见了。  
  
Mark关上窗户，他还是睡不着，打算趁着夜深人静做会编程——他最近在编写一个音乐播放软件，很快就要大功告成了。  
  
而此时距离Mark的十八岁生日，还有21天。  
  
TBC.  
  



End file.
